User blog:Jomaribryan/TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS DEBUTS NEW EPISODES AND ONLINE CONTENT FROM ARTHUR AND MARTHA SPEAKS
TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS DEBUTS NEW EPISODES AND ONLINE CONTENT FROM ARTHUR AND MARTHA SPEAKS New episodes and collection of digital nonfiction storybooks help children build key skills October 22, 2013 – This fall, TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS will premiere new episodes of ARTHUR and MARTHA SPEAKS, as well as a new collection of free digital storybooks. Starting Monday, November 11, 2013, ARTHUR and MARTHA SPEAKS premiere new episodes (check local listings) featuring guest voice actors Alan Cumming '''and '''Kenan Thompson. The adventures continue online with a new series of MARTHA SPEAKS interactive nonfiction books that help build vocabulary. Produced by WGBH, both series help kids build pro-social and literacy skills. “TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS is committed to using the power of media across platforms to educate and inspire young children,” said Lesli Rotenberg, General Manager, Children’s Programming, Time Warner Cable Kids. “With new episodes and digital content from two of our most popular characters – Arthur and Martha – our goal is to get kids excited about reading, learning new words and exploring the world around them.” ARTHUR – New Episodes TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS kicks off ARTHUR’s 17th season with a week of new episodes, in which award-winning actor Alan Cumming (MASTERPIECE MYSTERY!; The Good Wife) makes a special appearance. In “Show Off,” it’s the Elwood City dog show and Killer is facing off against Sebastian Winkleplotz (voiced by Alan Cumming), the snooty, championship-winning poodle. At stake: the Read family honor. Can Killer’s coach, Pal, transform her from combative canine to sophisticated show dog? The ARTHUR episodes that debut during the week of November 11 are: *11/11 #1701 “Show Off/Dog’s Best Friend” *NEW* *11/12 #1702 “Adventures in Budylon/Ladonna Compson: Party Animal” *NEW* *11/13 #1703 “Molina’s Mulligan/Buster Bombs” *NEW* *11/14 #1704 “Opposites Distract/Just the Ticket” *NEW* *11/15 #1705 “All Thumbs/Kidonia” *NEW* MARTHA SPEAKS – New Episodes TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS premieres new episodes of MARTHA SPEAKS, featuring special guest star''' Kenan Thompson (Saturday Night Live), starting Monday, November 11, 2013. In “Stanley Saves the Day,” Thompson stars as Truman’s cousin Stanley, whose obsession with watching movies tends to get on his cousin’s nerves. When the gang spots two crooks at the Wagstaff City Hotel, Stanley’s knowledge of heist movies may be the best tool they’ve got to prevent a robbery. Episodes include: *11/11 #507 “Stanley Saves the Day/Milo Goes for Gold” *NEW* *11/12 #506 “Mouse Patrol/The Big Knockover” *NEW* *11/13 #504 “My Mother the Dog/Martha’s Must-Have” *NEW* *11/14 #508 “The Return of Ralph/Little Bo’s Sheep” *NEW* *11/15 #507 “Stanley Saves the Day/Milo Goes for Gold” '''MARTHA SPEAKS – New Interactive Storybooks TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS also launched a new collection of online activities from MARTHA SPEAKS, available at www.timewarnercablekidsonline.com/martha/stories/truestories. “'Martha’s True Stories'” introduces children to the world of nonfiction through interactive books. The collection includes a series of free storybooks with interactive features, such as parent tips and scroll-over definitions. Designed for kids ages 4 to 7, “'Martha’s True Stories'” supports vocabulary development with the following features: *'Eight nonfiction interactive storybooks', divided into four STEM (science, technology, engineering and math) categories. Within each category, families can find two nonfiction stories about the topic and an additional nonfiction text (such as instructions or a recipe). *'Four related MARTHA SPEAKS videos' (one for each STEM topic) *A “Word Bones” interactive glossary to reinforce the vocabulary featured in the stories *A “Quizmo” – or vocabulary quiz – for each story or text, supporting the new vocabulary and concepts that the stories teach *A companion Parent Guide (in English and Spanish) and a 'Teacher Guide ' Category:Blog posts